Où chanter ça soulage aussi
by Miss green rabbit
Summary: Song fic, "Je ne suis pas un héros" de Daniel Balavoine. Harry dévoile au ministère les manipulations de ses "amis". Bashing Molly Dumbeldor Ron Ginny Hermione. OS écrit d'une traite, sorry pour les fautes '


**Où chanter ça soulage aussi...**

 **Paroles de la chanson Je Ne Suis Pas Un Héros par Daniel Balavoine**

Harry se dirigea vers la scène, c'était la vingtième fois que le ministère lui ordonnait, par ce qu'on va pas se mentir c'était un ordre, de faire un discours. Finalement le Survivant avait à moitié accepté, il donnerait un mini concert. Le ministère avait été très emballé, leur héros faisait un truc inattendu.

C'est donc dans cette magnifique nuit de août que Celui-qui-a-survécu, du haut de ses 14 ans, était apparu au ministère, entouré de ses habituels chiens de gardes. Enfin Castor et Belette de garde... Il était étonnamment vêtu, un pantalon en cuir et une chemise moldu, les deux blanc(he)s. Il avait également un collier avec une dent de dragon, des chaussures en cuirs souples de dragon ainsi qu'une robe / cape de sorcier avec des reflets émeraudes. Au vu des regards de ses accompagnateurs, la tenue était une surprise. Il portait aussi une grosse boîte sur son dos.

Il ignora majestueusement le ministre grassouillet et se dirigea sur la scène, qu'importe le ''bon'' déroulement de la soirée. Il fit apparaître une sorte d'écran, les quelques langues-de-plombs reconnurent une invention dont ils venaient de recevoir le brevet : la télé-pensive. Le centre du monde sorcier (en toute modestie) se mit à moitié devant et sortit une... guitare ? Ce n'était pas un instrument très courant pour un sang pur, enfin il était un sang mêlé aussi...

Il se lança un _Sonorus_ , ainsi qu'à sa guitare. Aussitôt qu'il joua la première note, sa tête fut relié à l'écran par un filament bleu clair lumineux. Tout ces sangs purs reconnurent sans peine un souvenir.

 _Les coups de poings dans l'âme_

Sur l'écran apparut les yeux d'un certain directeur, brillant d'une lueur de legilimancie. La foule gronda faiblement.

 _Le froid de la lame qui court_

On aperçut un grand basilique, ainsi que l'épée de Gryffondor, Harry sautant vers la bête.

 _Chaque jour me pousse_

Weasley et Granger complotant dans la salle commune, Harry caché derrière un canapé.

 _Un peu plus vers la fin_

Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell en train de bûler.

 _Quand je monte sur scène_

La couverture de la Gazette, sa tête en couverture.

 _Comme on prend le dernier train_

Le retour de sa première année dans la Poudlard Express.

 _Même les soirs de drame_

Une écriture sanglante annonçant l'ouverture d'une chambre.

 _Il faut trouver la flamme qu'il faut_

Harry se défendant quand on le traitait d'héritier de Serpentard.

 _Pour toucher les femmes_

Weaslette pâle, un carnet à la main, ignorant ses frères.

 _Qui me tendent les mains_

Weaslette à moitié morte, le cadavre du basilique à ses côtés.

 _Qui me crient qu'elles m'aiment_

L'infirmerie, Weaslette parle de son prince charmant.

 _Et dont je ne sais rien_

Les Weasleys recevant une bourse de Dumbeldor.

 _C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui_

Contrat de mariage entre lui et Weaslette, signé de Dumbeldor.

 _Je suis fatigué_

Weaslette le poursuivant dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

 _C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je voudrais crier _

« Manipulateurs ! » apparu sur l'écran

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

Lui se faisant battre par les Dursley à 11 ans.

 _Mes faux pas me collent à la peau_

La mort de Quirrell.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

Lui pleurant à onze ans dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

 _Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux_

La une de la gazette, Quirrell étant annoncé comme partit en voyage.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros  
Un héros _  
Lui battu par les Dursley à 12 ans.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

Lockhart brandissant une baguette sur un Harry tremblant.

 _Mes faux pas me collent à la peau_

Lockhart recevant son propre sort de perte de mémoire.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

Lui pleurant silencieusement face au mur qui le séparant de la sortie de la Chambre.

 _Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux_

Une page de la Gazette annonçant une histoire improbable sur la perte de mémoire de Lockhart.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros  
Un héros _

Lui pleurant.

 _Quand les cris de femmes_

Le détraqueur dans son wagon.

 _S'accrochent à mes larmes je sais  
Que c'est pour m'aider  
A porter tous mes chagrins  
Et je me dis qu'elles rêvent  
Mais ça leur fait du bien _

Son souvenir complet de la fameuse nuit d'Halloween, sa mère le protégeant grâce à un cercle de magie sanguine.

 _A coups de poings dans l'âme_

Les yeux brillants du directeur.

 _J'ai trouvé la trame qu'il faut_

Harry courbant le dos face à Dumbeldor.

 _Mais pour mourir célèbre_

Ses parents face à Voldemort.

 _Il ne faut rien emporter_

Harry seul sur les marches d'une maison dans un landau.

 _Que ce que les autres  
N'ont pas voulu garder _

Remus lui offrant des histoires sur ses parents dans ses appartements à Poudlard.

 _C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis fatigué _

Dumbeldor complotant dans les couloirs avec Weasley et Granger.

 _C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je voudrais crier _

« Manipulateurs ! »

 _Je ne suis pas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau _

Weasley l'entrainant vers la cabane hurlante, un soir de pleine lune.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

Remus se transformant.

 _Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux_

La gazette montrant l'avis de recherche de Sirius Black.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros  
Un héros _

Pettigrow devant Remus et Sirius.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

Lui aidant Sirius à fuir.

 _Mes faux pas me collent à la peau_

Pettigrow qui s'enfuit.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux _

La gazette annonçant la tare de Remus et l'accusant de tout et n'importe quoi.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros  
Un héros _

Lui pleurant dans son placard en pensant à sa famille, son album photo sur les genoux.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

Lui se faisant battre par les Dursley à 13 ans.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
Je ne suis, je ne suis pas un héros  
Je ne suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
Je ne suis, je ne suis pas un héros  
Je ne suis pas un héros_

Lui faisant des corvées.

La foule commença à faire des remous, tous connaissaient la véracité de ses images, le filament étant bleu clair et non bleu foncé. Ce qu'ils avaient vu était la vérité. Certaines mères pleuraient, le Survivant n'avait que 14 ans ! C'était un enfant ! Un petit trésor !

Dumbeldor, les Weasleys présents (mère, fils n°6 et fille) et Granger rageaient, que c'était il passé ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Dumbeldor voulut lever sa baguette mais un auror l'arrêta.

« Monsieur le directeur, vous êtes mit en examen le temps que ces images soit vérifié par des langues-de-plombs. »

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Harry vivait officiellement avec Remus et Sirius (l'un n'ayant pas la bonne nature mais un esprit sain comparé à l'autre...). Ils étaient actuellement en pleine restauration du 12 square Grimmaurd, heureusement que Neville l'avait invité (ainsi que ses parrains) dans son manoir pour Yule. D'ailleurs ils s'étaient pas mal rapproché depuis que Ronald avait été viré de l'école.

En même temps personnes ne payant leur frais de scolarité, Dumbeldor leur offrait ! McGonnagal n'avait pas apprécié ce manquement et quand elle avait prit ces fonctions de directrice suite à la mort de Dumbeldor (on ne touche pas aux enfants magiques !), elle avait viré les deux derniers de la maudite fratrie. Les jumeaux avaient quant à eux vendu assez de farces et attrape pour acheter leur année suivante. Percy avait simplement passé ses ASPICs avec un an d'avance.

Harry et Neville s'étaient peu à peu rapproché, au malheur du professeur de potions car ils étaient toujours ensemble ! Sa salle de cours n'y survivrait pas... Finalement, ils s'étaient officiellement mit ensemble lors du bal organisé chez les Malfoy, il y a trois jours. La Lady Londubat avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie, contrairement à Sirius qui s'était mit à pleurer comme une madeleine lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassé sous le gui. Remus s'était contenté de sourire avec nostalgie.

« Tu viens ? C'est l'heure du goûter. » Sourit le petit brun aux yeux bleus.

Le second petit brun, aux yeux verts cette fois ci, sourit et caressa la joue de son petit ami. Il continua de l'épousseter de toute cette terre et finit par un peti bisou sur la joue. Ils rougirent tout les deux, d'autant plus lorsqu'un « ILS SONT TROP CHOOOOOUUUUUUX ! » les acheva. Oui, il y a pas à dire, Harry n'était pas un héros. Il serait le héros de Neville.

 _(En même temps il était de son devoir de petit ami de venger cette attaque de leur intimité ! Comment ça se prendre une poubelle en passant une porte n'était pas une vengeance digne?)_

PS : Quelques mois encore plus tard, on retrouva Pettigrow accompagné d'une bague, d'un médaillon, d'un diadème, d'une coupe, d'un serpent et d'un bébé très laid. Le ministère conclut à une mort suite à une faute dans un rituel inconnu.

PPS : Comment ça l'enfant de Neville et Harry avait les yeux rouges ? C'est sûrement dû à une erreur dans la potion de paternité, ou alors la mère porteuse à eut un problème quelconque. … N'est ce pas ?


End file.
